Lágrimas
by Amber Mist
Summary: Perder una batalla le afectó más de lo debido y sus amigos sufren las concecuencias de lo ocurrido.
1. Derrota

Lágrimas –Derrota –

*Amber Mist

            Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas recorrer el contorno de su rostro, provocándole aún más de las mismas. Sabía que sus dos amigos lo seguían confundidos y preocupados, pero él no los quería cerca. Quería escapar de ellos, de su propio llanto, de lo ocurrido, de todo…

            Llegó a la casa que la Liga les brindaba durante la competencia. Abrió la puerta con violencia, sin preocuparse por cerrarla y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Misty y Brock. Se deslizó dejándose caer en el suelo contra la puerta. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose la nuca con ambas manos. Solo en la oscuridad accedió al llanto impotente de la derrota, dejando fluir las lágrimas y crecer la ira.

            Misty y Brock entraron a la casa sorprendidos por las acciones de su amigo. Él tenía bastante ventaja en su frenética corrida hacia la casa, aún así, desde la distancia que ellos estaban, escucharon el portazo que sufrió la vivienda al entrar el joven a la habitación. Se acercaron a donde Ash estaba, golpearon con suavidad la puerta, inseguros de la posible respuesta del entrenador…

-LARGO! – Para el criador, aquel grito angustiado fue suficiente para no insistir y dejar que el chico  calmara su ira. Para Misty no lo fue…

-Ash, queremos hablar contigo. –

-Déjalo, Misty. Necesita tiempo para calmarse. –

            Ash levantó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Sus ojos rojos y su expresión furiosa se enfocaron en la ventana, mientras su atención permanecía del otro lado de la puerta…

-Pero, Brock. No podemos dejarlo solo… -

-Debe haber sido difícil para él, Misty. Déjalo. –

-_Lástima… - Esa sola expresión cruzó la mente de Ketchum al escuchar a sus amigos. Una sensación quemante se extendió por su pecho y  cerró los puños con fuerza mientras los otros dos continuaban con sus compasivas palabras…_

-Quizás hablando sobre esto logre calmarse. – Escuchó a Misty tratando de convencer a Brock, poniéndose de pie, presionando más sus puños y cerrando los ojos…

-Está exagerando. Vamos, prepararé algo de comer… -

            Brock se marchó, pudo escuchar su paso alejarse, pero ella continuaba allí, parada frente a la puerta, esperando…

-Ash… por favor, abre. Hablemos de esto… -

            Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la puerta. Misty lo escuchó acercarse sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ni sentir la esperanza de poder ayudarlo, pero lo que escuchó del otro lado era completamente distinto…

-DEJAME SOLO! – Pateó la puerta con bronca -¿NO LO ENTIENDES? LARGO – Continuó golpeando con los puños cerrados, empujando y pateando la madera, mientras gritaba –DEJAME, DEJAME! LARGO –

            Misty retrocedió asustada. Los gritos y los golpes no cesaban. Brock se asomó desde la cocina viendo a la chica perpleja caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar la puerta. El criador frunció el ceño, determinado a tomar alguna acción para detener los golpes de Ash, pero todo quedó en silencio después de un golpe seco…

            Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, presionando sus puños contra las rodillas. Su vista nublada por las lágrimas y su mente igual, por impotencia, ira, resentimiento y derrota. Del otro lado de la puerta no se oía ningún sonido. Sus dos amigos habían callado. Ahora podía concentrarse en encontrar calma en su soledad. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en su marco. Observó el cielo despejado repleto de estrellas que rodeaban la luna llena. Miró hacia abajo, teniendo el suelo cerca podía salir de la casa en cualquier momento que quisiera sin pasar por ningún interrogatorio de sus amigos. Con los rayos de la luna pudo ver sus manos, rojas por los golpes a la puerta, al suelo y por la presión que ejercieron sus dedos en las palmas…

_-¿Era tan difícil entender que quería estar solo?... –_ Se quitó la gorra y la arrojó en su cama. Volvió su atención al paisaje fuera de la casa –_Sería sencillo bajar de la ventana y escapar…. Empezar todo otra vez ¿Cómo sería si pudiera hacerlo? ¿A dónde iría?…. – Una diminuta sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro y cerrando los ojos apoyó su cabeza en el marco…_

_-Por alguna razón no puedo dejar este modo de vida……. Ni tampoco creo que pueda cambiar algo escapando. Esta es la realidad que me tocó. Seré perdedor toda mi vida, aunque intente cambiarla miles de veces….. Es así. –_ Miró a la puerta desvaneciendo la sonrisa _–Y ellos no van a dejarme solo…. Me tienen lástima… -_

            Se levantó del marco y se acercó a la puerta. Todavía el silencio era reinante del otro lado. Curioso, abrió la puerta con precaución para no hacer ruido. Murmullos se escuchaban desde la cocina, pero no quiso saber que decían suponiendo que Brock y Misty debían estar hablando de lo ocurrido al anochecer, imaginó a la entrenadora criticando todo su esfuerzo y al criador burlarse de sus decisiones…

_-Yo también lo haría si estuviera en lugar de ellos. Lo que hice hoy fue todo un espectáculo, aunque ellos quieran teñir la burla de preocupación… -_

            Volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta con la única llave. Se acostó inconscientemente en la cama de Misty, logrando poco a poco quedar dormido…

-Nunca lo vi tan furioso antes… - La misma frase repetida más de quince veces. Aún no podía asimilar lo sucedido –É-Él no es así, Brock. –

-Lo sé – Respondió el criador masajeándose la frente.

-Estando ahí dentro solo…… ¿No te preocupa que haga algo? –

-¿Cómo qué? –

-No lo sé. – Se levantó de la silla sosteniéndose su adolorido cuello. La tensa situación le estaba provocando una contractura muscular que no ayudaba en nada. Brock tomó su ejemplo levantándose también.

-Veremos como amanece – Concluyó brindándole una afectuosa mirada –Por hoy será mejor que vayamos a dormir. –

-De acuerdo. Merezco un largo descanso. –

            Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación e intercambiaron inseguras miradas antes que el criador girara el picaporte…

-Está con llave… - Ella suspiró resignada, sin ánimos de volver a golpear esa puerta.

-Busquemos más sábanas o algo. Podemos usar los sillones. –

-Sí…. Creo que tengo mi mochila por aquí… -

            Teniendo solo un sillón lo suficientemente grande como para dormir, Brock usó su bolso de dormir por esa noche, mientras Misty se acomodó en el único mueble cubierta por la manta del criador…

-Buenas Noches, Misty. -

-Buenas Noches, Brock…- Volteó hacia la puerta cerrada. –_Dulces Sueños, Ash. –_

Continuará…

AM


	2. Frustrado

Lágrimas II –Frustrado-

*AMBER MIST

            Despertó pocas horas después de haberse dormido, sin poder descansar su mente de los pensamientos que lo enfurecieron tanto teniendo aún el fuego de aquella ira encendido en su cuerpo cansado.

Quedó recostado mirando el techo, sin mover ni un músculo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Se sentó en su cama viendo por la ventana…

_-Sé que no debí actuar así ayer… - _Recordó haber golpeado la puerta y gritado a sus amigos como si ellos fueran los culpables de su "Ataque de Locura" Frunció el ceño enfadado  _-Si solo ellos dejaran de demostrar la lástima que les doy…….. No es mi culpa ser perdedor… - Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, como muchas otras lo habían hecho la noche anterior –__Hice todo lo que pude… -_

            Suspirando resignado se levantó y salió de la habitación. Observó a sus amigos dormidos en el living inexpresivo. Pensó al verlos que por lo menos algo de culpa debía darle el haber hecho que durmieran fuera de la habitación, pero nada semejante sintió con aquella imagen. Permaneció mirando a Misty unos cuantos y largos segundos, notando como aferraba el cobertor con fuerza en un intento de protegerse del frío. Sin pensarlo volvió a su habitación y tomó la frazada que lo había cubierto por la noche…

_-En la mañana refresca demasiado…-_

            Sonrió viendo como ella se estiraba relajada por la desaparición del frío, todavía dormida_ -¿Porqué la miro tanto…? –_

            Negando con la cabeza, tratando de hacer a un lado la repentina confusión, caminó fuera de la casa, sin destino fijo, solo esperaba relajar su mente sin montar ninguna escena como la de esa noche.

***

            Escuchó los ruidos provenientes de la cocina y supo que Brock estaba preparando el desayuno. A pesar de la buena intención del criador de cederle el sillón para pasar la noche, la incómoda posición en la cuál descansó hacía que todo su cuerpo le doliera. No era uno de sus mejores despertares, ni tampoco sería la mejor mañana; el día era largo y agotador desde el comienzo.

            Entró en la cocina arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, llamando la atención de Brock con el sonido de sus adoloridas vértebras…

-Buenos Días, Misty. – Sonrió el criador y volteó para continuar su tarea.

-Buen Día ¿Cómo dormiste? –

-Bien, aunque el frío me despertó temprano –

-¿Frío? No lo he sentido. –

-Claro que no – Respondió él brindándole una sonrisa extraña que ella no supo interpretar. –Al despertar vi que estabas abrigada. –

-Era solo una manta, Brock. –

            Al no recibir respuesta se encogió de hombros y se marchó para asearse. En su camino hacia el baño notó el abrigo extra en su "cama"  Una sonrisa esperanzada se formó en su rostro al pensar que el entrenador, con aquella atención, se había arrepentido de su actitud…

-Ash… -

            Pero él estaba lejos de arrepentirse. El acto compasivo hacia ella no era impulsado por ningún sentimiento de culpa, sino por uno más… confuso para él…

***

            Brock y Misty estaban terminando su desayuno cuando la puerta delantera se abrió. Ash entró en la cocina sin mirar a sus dos amigos que seguían su camino con los ojos con interrogativas miradas. El entrenador sacó el cartón de leche de la heladera y se sentó en la mesa con un vaso lleno…

-Buenos Días, Ash. – No respondió, pues su cabeza estaba demasiado perturbada como para recibir algo más. Simplemente no la escuchó –No te cuesta nada saludar. – Levantó la mirada exasperado

-¿De qué te quejas ahora? –

            Al ver como la furia de Misty se reemplazaba por tristeza, él sintió que le contagiaba parte de esta. Pero en lugar de intentar averiguar que le pasaba, golpeó la mesa irritado con la palma de su mano, haciendo que el vaso se moviera hasta el borde…

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?! –

-Y tú puedes dejar de golpear cosas. –

-No te metas, Brock. – Sus dos amigos lo miraron desafiantes, sin importarles el tono amenazador de Ash…

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que pasó ayer, Ash. –

-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que me pasa. No saques conclusiones. –

-Lo sabríamos si nos lo dijeras. –

-¿Para qué? Sienten suficiente lástima hacia mí. – Quedaron en silencio, dejándole en claro a Ash que tenía razón. Su derrota les causaba pena…

-Que buenos amigos son… -  Con el último comentario resentido se marchó a su habitación, pero cruzando el living, Misty lo tomó del brazo forzándolo a mirarla…

-No sentimos lástima por tu derrota. – Le dijo en un tono firme pero amable y lo soltó. –Nos duele no saber ayudarte… -

-No pueden hacerlo. – Tomó aire para explicarles lo que pasaba por su mente y justificaba su manera de actuar. Cambió de idea al mirar fijamente a Misty y descubrir que no podía decírselo –Déjenme solo. –

            La entrenadora volteó hacia el criador, quien se asomaba desde la cocina, esperando que él pudiera explicar la actitud reciente de Ash. brock sonreía satisfecho teniendo la vista fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, donde el entrenador se había refugiado una vez más…

-Es cuestión de tiempo, Misty… -

-_Eso espero… -_

Continuará…

AM

            Ha sido un corto capítulo, pero el próximo se extenderá un poco más. Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Review.


	3. Recuerdos

Lágrimas 3 –Recuerdos.

*AMBER MIST

            Había pasado una hora desde que Ash volvió a encerrarse en la habitación, sin que de ella se escuchara ningún sonido. Misty observó a Brock, quien se encontraba en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo mirando un desfile por televisión, el criador parecía despreocupado e inmerso en su pequeño mundo  de trajes de baño mientras su amiga sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento por el dolor causado por la tensión y preocupaciones que no la dejaban descansar o distraerse. Tenía que admitirlo, admiraba la tranquilidad de Brock, aunque en parte sentía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento por ser tan desconsiderado.

            Cerró los ojos con la convicción que había mejor cosas en que pensar e intentó relajarse en vano: cada vez que lo intentaba acababa recordando el estadio lleno de personas alentando a los finalistas del campeonato, quienes llevaban un empate de 5 batallas ganadas y 1 pokémon cada uno para enfrentarse…

_-Ve Pikachu… - El pokemon eléctrico saltó de su hombro al campo de batalla, presionando sus puños cerrados y lanzando pequeñas chispas de sus rojas mejillas._

_-Umbreon, yo te elijo. – Ordenó el eterno rival lanzando su pokébola luego de besarla. Los pokemon y entrenadores estaban listos para la última batalla esperando ansiosos que el árbitro anunciara el comienzo de esta…_

_-Embestida! – Ambos entrenadores gritaron el mismo ataque siendo obedecidos por sus  criaturas, quienes probaron su empate de poder físico al colapsar uno contra el otro._

_            Misty observaba el desarrollo de la batalla desde la tribuna junto a Brock, el Profesor Oak y la Señora Ketchum, Ash se había negado a recibir ayuda de sus amigos otra vez alegando que se había preparado lo suficiente para ese día. Los rivales parecían ser iguales en fuerza y los dos contaban con estrategias ingeniosas, lo cual dejaba el resultado del duelo a la suerte o el destino…_

_            Inesperadamente el suelo del estadio comenzó a temblar y los ataques de los luchadores se detuvieron ,mientras todos los presentes intentaban identificar la razón de aquellas vibraciones, hasta que de una de las entradas al campo ingresaron cuatro furiosos Tauros, de los cuales se aferraban aterrorizados Jessie, james y Meowth. Los enloquecidos pokemon comenzaron a sacudirse  intentando sacudirse intentando liberarse de los captores y el único libre corrió directamente a las tribunas, posiblemente aturdido por la conmoción. Ash fue el único en pensar rápido al ordenar a su único pokemon con energía que paralizara a los descontrolados con una Onda Trueno, esta funcionó con tres de los Tauros (Y con el E. R) mientras el cuarto atacó sin motivo aparente al ratón eléctrico con una embestida. Fuera del trance de la sorpresa, Gary ordenó un ataque psíquico a su Umbreon que terminó con la amenaza del último Tauros._

_            Los organizadores de la Liga decidieron que los contrincantes seguían en igualdad de condiciones para continuar con la batalla, pero nadie recordó que Pikachu había sido golpeado por el pokemon enfurecido y su energía disminuyó considerablemente. Ash no objetó a continuar con el duelo y la derrota fue inevitable…_

            El día se había nublado y distantes truenos anunciaban la llegada de una fuerte tormenta. El entrenador observaba el cielo sentado en el marco de la ventana sintiendo el viento húmedo golpear su rostro tranquilizándolo y apagando su ira. Bajó la mirada al objeto con el que jugaba desde su entrada a la habitación. Acarició el suave material que forraba la delicada caja rectangular sonriendo tristemente al pensar que simbolizaba aquel objeto…

-Misty… - Susurró  con un afectuoso tono y se mordió el labio inferior –Tenía todo planeado. Sería perfecto y especial…. Como a ti te gustan que las cosas sean… - Apoyó la cabeza en el marco cerrando los ojos –Pero ahora tengo que olvidarme de esto…. Ni vale la pena que lo intente… -

_-Vamos, Pikachu!- Gritó el entrenador corriendo fuera de su casa en Pueblo Paleta mientras se acomodaba su gorra. Su pequeño amigo eléctrico salió exclamando unas cuantas palabras en su idioma, seguramente exigiéndole que no lo apresure._

_            Era un día importante para el joven Ketchum de 17 años, la noche anterior había permanecido despierto hasta el alba pensando en un plan perfecto que, según el, marcaría los mejores días, años y décadas de su vida si salía como él esperaba. Decir que estaba ansioso no alcanzaría para describirlo, el nerviosismo y la inquietud le hacían correr a gran velocidad sin desvanecer la brillante sonrisa. Llegaron al centro del pueblo, donde caminó con mayor calma, pero con su misma alegre expresión…_

_            Una hora después Ash y Pikachu salieron de la joyería del pueblo. El entrenador llevaba en su mano derecha la caja negra a la cual miraba orgulloso. Llegaron hasta las afueras del pueblo en donde todos sus pokemon que llevaba consigo fueron liberados. Expuso frente a ellos su adquisición obteniendo por parte de ellos alegres asentimientos y palabras incomprensibles. Se arrodilló frente a ellos, para estar al mismo nivel visual que la mayoría de sus pokemon, con la caja en la mano…_

_-Escuchen. Esta no será una competencia común para nosotros, sé que darán su máximo como siempre, pero esta vez debo decirles que la importancia de ganar es absoluta. – Con su mano libre señaló la joya dentro de la caja y los miró a todos con seriedad –Si llegamos a la meta, si ganamos cada una de las batallas le entregaré esto a Misty ¿Comprenden?... –_

            Dejó la caja sobre el escritorio y bajó de la ventana obligado por las primeras gotas de agua. Después de cerrar caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo la frustración que le transmitió la caja no entregada. Realmente no quería salir de la habitación y tener que someterse a las preguntas y preocupaciones de Misty  que apuntaban solo a la creencia que su tristeza e ira provienen de la derrota en la Liga e insiste a que hable de ello, cuando la verdad es una que lo está volviendo loco y él cree que la entrenadora tiene la culpa de su frustración. Aún así tenía sed y ni podía encerrarse todo el tiempo, por lo tanto salió de la habitación resignado y caminó hacia la cocina, sin notar al criador concentrado en el programa de modelos. 

Al entrar encontró a Misty, quien acababa de un solo trago un vaso de agua…

-¿Quieres agua? – Preguntó ella sonriendo amablemente y extendiendo su vaso, a lo cual Ash respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Sirvió dos vasos hasta el borde acercándole uno al entrenador. Dudó unos instantes viéndolo beber todo el líquido y cuando estuvo segura que podía responder preguntó -¿Puedo hablar contigo, Ash? –

-No. –

-Pero Ash… - Protestó sin aceptar la cortante respuesta.

-Dije No. – Avanzó hacia él tercamente, como si la respuesta no la hubiera escuchado o importado. El entrenador sintió sus latidos acelerarse y el sudor nervioso invadir sus manos, la miraba suplicante esperando que lo dejara solo, pero ella no quería entenderlo y Ash se sintió acorralado…

-Es que tú… -

            Nublado de nerviosismo y frustración la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la obligó a retroceder hasta que su espalda llegó a la mesada mirándola con los ojos llameantes de ira…

-Ash… me lastimas… -  Se quejó viendo su mano aferrarse a su piel dejando una roja marca…

-Quiero que lo entiendas de una vez. Déjame solo. –

-Suéltame… -

            La liberó lentamente mientras concienciaba  sus actos. Se apartó un paso mirándose sus propias manos horrorizado sin reconocerse en aquellas acciones y levantó la vista a la indefensa Misty quien se abrazaba a sí misma cubriendo las marcas con sus manos… 

-Recordaré esto… - Le amenazó ella con desprecio y él sin saber que hacer o decir corrió fuera  de la casa, sintiendo una vez más la presión de sus lágrimas…

Continuará…

AM


	4. Sombras

Lágrimas –Sombras –

*AMBER MIST

            Brock se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina esperando que su amiga le explicara algo de lo sucedido , pero la furiosa chica lo empujó a un lado para pasar sin molestarse en contestar sus preguntas. La vio tomar su mochila del suelo y colgarla en su hombro determinada a marcharse…

-Misty ¿Qué haces? –

-Me voy de aquí –

-¿Porqué? – 

Trató de no dirigir su ira al amigo equivocado, algo de conciencia dentro de sus furiosos actos le recordaba que Brock no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que Ash  hizo.

-Ash quiere estar solo. Ya entendí eso. – Remarcó señalando la marca que Desaparecía en su brazo.

-No puedes irte ahora. Tendrás que esperar. –

-¿Porqué no? –

            Calmado caminó hacia la ventana y corriendo la cortina le dejó ver la tormenta que se había formado…

-Oh… - Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón cruzando sus piernas y tomando su adolorida cabeza. Él se sentó en frente de ella mirándola con una seria expresión…

-Ahora que no estás por irte, puedes contarme que sucedió… -

***

            Después de caminar si rumbo toda la tarde bajo la lluvia, Ash regresó a la pequeña casa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estómago con solo pensar en las consecuencias de su hostil impulso con Misty. Su larga caminata no le sirvió –como él esperaba – para pensar en algo que decir para justificarse, por lo tanto su único plan fue aceptar todo lo que ella tenga para decir y así esperar que se le pase…

_-Después de todo no fue para tanto… -_

            Al abrir la puerta notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la cocina. Buscó encender la luz , pero antes que su mano llegara la gruesa voz de Brock resonó en la habitación…

-Ya era hora, Ash… -

-¿Por qué estás a oscuras? –

-Para ambientar. – 

            Encontró la figura de su amigo en uno de los sillones. Su idea de ambientación se completaba con el tono seco con el que hablaba, la cual indicó que no sería  Misty la única que le reprocharía algo.

-¿Tiene que ser tan sombría tu ambientación? –

-Sí. Las cosas que han pasado en esta casa la merecen. –

            Omitiendo el tema, Ash se miró sus piernas y brazos viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en el suelo de madera, decidió cambiarse y secarse antes de arruinar más el piso…

-Siéntate. – Le ordenó el criador cuando pasaba junto a uno de los sillones de un cuerpo. 

-Debo cambiarme –

-No me importa. Te sientas ahora. – Ash lo miró ofendido, pero su expresión fue cubierta por la oscuridad. Brock se había puesto de pie y entre las sombras se veía su figura señalar el sillón cerca de Ash.

-Si me siento allí, lo mojaré. – El criador no respondió ni se movió de donde estaba y su joven amigo accedió a su autoridad refunfuñando por lo bajo. Brock volvió a su lugar al verlo sentarse adivinando la oposición que chico mostraría a responder o escuchar.

-No voy a darte sermones sobre tus actitudes. Creo que tú puedes saber que está bien y que no. Aún así quiero que tengas en cuenta las consecuencias. –

-Ya lo sé, Brock. Estuve toda la tarde pensándolas. –

-No creo que hayas pensado en Esta decisión que Misty tomó. –

-La conozco lo suficiente: me gritará o golpeará o ambas cosas, sea cual sea la merezco y… -

-Es posible que haga todas esas cosas, pero sin saberlo ella escogió el peor castigo. –

-Estoy seguro que no va a sorprenderme. – Brock adivinó la postura desafiante de la sombra en frente suyo, al ser perceptible la figura cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Porqué crees que eres el único que sufre aquí? –

-Porque así es. Ustedes no hacen más que atosigarme. –

            Brock lo escuchaba reprobando sus palabras y re-evaluando la ayuda que le brindaba a su joven amigo, el cual parecía no apreciar los intentos…

-No tendrás que preocuparte más por eso. Misty decidió dejarte solo, ya que eso es lo que querías. – Sonrió el criador notando en el silencio la sorpresa del entrenador.

-¿Qué significa eso? –

-Que se va. –

-¿QUÉ? Y TÚ ME TIENES SENTADO MIENTRAS ELLA… -Gritó levantándose de un salto.

-… Duerme en la habitación. –

-Pero si me dijiste… -

-La lluvia no la hubiera dejado ir lejos, ni tampoco el dolor de cabeza. –

            Aliviado volvió a sentarse, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y bajándola hasta sus rodillas. Brock se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al chico sonriéndole con simpatía. Entre las sombras de la habitación distinguió a su amigo aproximarse y levantó su cabeza…

-¿Crees que querrá escucharme? –

-Nunca la ví así, Ash… -

-¿Estaba muy enojada? –

-Sí, pero…. No era el único problema. Ella parecía asustada. –

-¿De mí? –

-Me dijo que sospechaba que de alguna manera tú la culpabas de lo que pasó. –

-Y tiene razón… -

***

            Despertó al oír voces del otro lado de la puerta. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero el haber sido despertada de su merecido descanso la puso de un irritable humor. Encendió la luz para buscar el resto de sus cosas, las cuales había olvidado en su apuro por marcharse. Al terminar de recogerlas, estaba lista para irse, pero algo llamó su atención en el escritorio. La pequeña caja negra en el centro del mueble parecía llamarla desde allí y guiándose por la curiosidad la tomó adivinando que contenía. Sus ojos brillaban ilusionada al pensar que había adentro mientras la abría lentamente aumentando su propia ansia…

_-Esto debe ser de Ash… -_ La cerró sin saber que tenía y la dejó en donde la encontró _–Tengo suficientes problemas para sumar uno más… -_

***

-… Entonces le  daría la caja y después ella me abrazaría dándome las gracias por el regalo. Me diría que no tenía que molestarme, y claro, yo le respondería que no fue molestia, que debía hacerlo porque la amo… -

-¿Y no puedes hacer eso sin haber ganado la competencia? –

            La mirada de ilusión que Ash mantenía durante su relato cambió al terminar de escuchar la pregunta, miró a su amigo indignado como si la referencia fuera una locura… 

-Claro que No! –

-¿Porqué no? La respuesta sería la misma. –

-Ya lo sé, pero es distinto. –

-¿Tu crees que por ser ganador Misty te querría más? –

-Ella no es así. Yo solo quería… no sé… darle lo mejor, supongo, y… ¿Qué puede ofrecer un perdedor, un fracasado? –

-Tú no eres un fracasado, Ash. la desventaja en el último combate fue… -

-No importa el contexto, el hecho es el mismo. –

-La terquedad no te llevará a ningún lado. Tienes mucho que ofrecer sin la necesidad de haber ganado. – Ash parecía estar sordo, o simplemente no le importaba lo que su compañero decía. Con la mirada ausente y la voz distante respondió en tono monótono…

-Hasta hoy mi decisión había sido abandonar todo. Escapar y olvidarme de sueños imposibles, pero voy a intentarlo otra vez. – Con determinación se levantó de su lugar y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro –La próxima la ganaré y pensaré en algo mucho mejor para Misty. Por fin seremos todos felices. –

-Así se habla, Ash. Pero… ¿Esperarás tanto? –

-Llevo esperando más de 7 años ¿Qué daño puede hacer uno más? –

-No puedes saberlo –

-Será mucho mejor, después de todo no puedo dejar de quererla- _Ya lo he intentado… -_

            Entre la oscuridad la luz de la habitación acabó con la ambientación de Brock cuando Misty abrió la puerta. No se molestó en mirar a Ash, solo caminó hasta su mochila en donde guardó sus cosas. Brock sintió el enfado de la chica al verla salir e instintivamente miró a su compañero, quien parecía estar todavía en su mundo de fantasía sonriendo como si se hubieran vuelto realidad…

-Misty tengo que hablar contigo. –

            Levantó la mochila y se acercó al entrenador reprochándole  por dentro que creyera que se hablarían cuando él quisiera. Lo miró con rabia aumentándola por la sonrisa de Ash, quien no se esperaba la fuerte Bofetada que recibió. Sorprendido y sosteniéndose la mejilla golpeada miró a Misty…

-Te la debía. – Pasó junto a él y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta –Adiós, brock. Saluda a Pikachu de mi parte. –

            Y se marchó. Ash levantó la mirada al criador esperando que hiciera algo para detenerla, pero él solo se encogió de hombros viéndose tan sorprendido como el entrenador…

Continuará.

AM


	5. Un Año Después

Lágrimas 5 –Un Año Después –

*AMBER MIST

            Al terminar la cinta presionó el botón para expulsarla de la video y se levantó de su cómo asiento. Los fines de semana en el Gimnasio eran solitarios y deprimentes para la Joven Líder que lo único que hacía esos días era mirar televisión mientras los pokémon disfrutaban de su descanso y llegadas las noches miraba una y otra vez aquel video, hasta que le daba hambre.

            Ese sábado parecía no ser distinto a los otros, la hora de una comida sencilla se anunciaba para después ir a dormir y esperar un domingo igual, pero el sonido del timbre arruinó la monotonía de la noche...

-_¿Quién Podrá ser a esa hora? –_ Pensó acercándose a la puerta. Al abrirla y ver al alto hombre moreno su expresión demostró su enojo recibiendo del visitante una tímida sonrisa...

-Hola, Misty. –

-Adiós. – Antes que la puerta se cerrara la mano de él la detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó exasperada abriendo otra vez  la puerta. 

-Hablar contigo. –

-No. Déjame sola. – Respondió con cinismo.

-Solo tengo que decirte algo. Prometo que después me iré. –

            Lo pensó por largos minutos hasta que, al fin, accedió a que el hombre entrara. Sin intenciones de ser su anfitriona, ella continuó su destino inicial siendo seguida a la cocina.

-No creo que eso sea saludable. – Comentó al ver lo que Misty sacaba de la heladera como 'cena' intentando romper con el incómodo silencio..

-Si viniste  a criticar mi cena, Ketchum... –

-No, No. No vine a eso. –

-Entonces empieza rápido y te vas de una vez. –

            No era sencillo para él estar allí sabiendo que no sería fácil que ella lo perdonara, por más que planeara esta escena por un año entero, la frialdad y desinterés que mostraba Misty no era algo con lo que él contaba. Esperaba, al menos, que pidiera una explicación sobre lo ocurrido con algo de la insistencia que había tenido el día de la pelea.

-Sí, pero... –

-¿Pero qué? –

-..... ¿Podría ir al baño? Ha sido un largo camino y... –

-Sí, sí. Ve. –

            Al salir de la cocina y seguro que ella no lo vería, suspiró tristemente apoyándose contra la pared. La tensión lo estaba agobiando dentro del silencioso ambiente. Sacando de su bolsillo la caja negra la miró dudando de todo su plan pensando en la forma de irse sin dar ninguna explicación, pues la situación era más complicada de lo que él creía...

_-Si de todas formas no le importa lo que tengo que decir... solo quiere que me vaya. _

            Reincorporándose emprendió su vuelta a la cocina cuando algo llamó su atención. Se acercó al televisor en donde aparecían él y Pikachu en la última declaración de prensa...

_-Es solo un resumen de noticias, por un segundo pensé que... –_ Al bajar la mirada vio el video fuera de la máquina, el cual tenía su nombre escrito. Curioso estaba por volverlo a su lugar y ver que contenía...

-¿Puedes decirme de una vez que quieres? –

-Ah!... yo.... – Se rascó detrás de la cabeza nervioso mientras lograba salir del susto que le dio –Tengo que disculparme por lo que pasó.... quisiera explicarte que me pasaba y así... –

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó desinteresada por la disculpa de Ash. Él volvió la caja a su bolsillo tratando que no la siguiera distrayendo.

-¿No vas a escucharme? –

-Te estoy escuchando. –

-Está bien..... Cuando perdí yo creía que... –

-Ah, debe estar lista mi cena. – Atónito la vio marcharse otra vez hacia la cocina -_¿Es de tan poca importancia lo que tenga para decir?... –_ Volteó para ver el televisor y empujó el video dentro de la reproductora...

_-Bienvenidos a la 59° Conferencia de la Liga Pokémon donde... –_

_-¿Grabó la competencia?¿Porqué? –_

            La ceremonia de apertura y discursos iniciales fueron salteados siendo su primer batalla lo siguiente a la introducción del periodista. Recordando que él no había sido el primero en competir caminó hacia la cocina con un poco más de confianza viendo a Misty comer con desagrado su intento de cena...

-¿Puedo hablar ahora? –

-Sí ¿Porqué esperaste todo un año para venir? 

-Tenía un plan... –

-Ya veo ¿Yo era la última parte? – Él ladeó la cabeza a un lado inseguro de cómo responder -¿Porqué mejor no te vas? –

-Creo que me malentendiste. –

-Yo entendí muy bien. – Se puso de pie apartando su plato y acercándose a Ash decidida a 'sacarlo' de su casa. Él esperó a que se aproximara, para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrir la caja negra mostrándole su regalo...

-Tendría que habértelo dado el año pasado, pero nada salió como yo esperaba... – Sonrió esperanzado al ver la expresión sorprendida de Misty, quién lo miró sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto, Ash? –

-Un cintillo. – Respondió avanzando ansioso. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella se desvaneció mientras observaba seria y fijamente al hombre frente a ella, sin siquiera extender su mano para tomar la caja, como Ash esperaba que hiciera...

-¿Un qué? – Él cerró la caja sonrojado y bajó la mirada apenado.

-Es un anillo de compromiso... –

-¿Y se supone que yo debo aceptarlo? – Ash comenzó a palidecer sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su espalda mientras la única parte del plan que –creía- sería sencilla se derrumbaba frente a él -¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprar tal cosa? –

-Mi mamá... – Sintiéndose humillado y destrozado por el rechazo, guardó su caja en el bolsillo –Tenía uno que mi padre le había dado...... de una forma parecida y... –

-¿Qué? –

-Hoy se cumplirían 16 años de ese día.... Por eso yo quería dártelo esta fecha y después de haber ganado la Liga...... Qué tonto, no? ...... pensé qué me perdonarías, que la fecha tendría todo lo que es importante para mí. – Levantó la mirada, sin darle importancia que ella viera sus lágrimas, ni que su orgullo sea pisoteado y el día tan querido (Y planeado) se transformara en la horrible fecha de su rechazo. –Esta era la última parte, porque era la más importante. Te Amo, Misty. –

            Lo miró fijamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, que Ash hubiera planeado toda aquella situación por tanto tiempo. Trató de olvidar su enfado y darle una oportunidad, pero el recuerdo latente de cómo actuó él el año anterior le hacían desconfiar del carácter del entrenador.  Interpretando su seriedad, él negó con la cabeza, suponiendo que su oportunidad fue perdida. Se secó las lágrimas con el revés de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda buscaba la caja...

-Fui un tonto. Creyendo que..... Olvídalo... – Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y volteó para marcharse, pero ella lo sujetó de la muñeca.

-Ash... – Tomó la caja de la mesa y una sonrisa de simpatía se formó en su rostro mientras que con su mano libre le apartaba una lágrima a Ash... –Fue un año muy difícil.... He intentado convencerme que no quería verte más... pero.... – Señaló con su cabeza living de donde provenían los sonidos de la batalla de Ash –Grabé tu competencia y... la miro todas las semanas... – Rió viendo la expresión confundida del joven Maestro, quien no parecía comprender el significado de todo aquello –No puedes saber lo horrible que fue sentir Miedo de alguien que es tan importante. No poder reconocer a quien... – Se detuvo tomando aire profundamente y abrió la caja admirando el anillo –Es muy lindo, Ash. –

-Me llevó mucho tiempo elegirlo... – Respondió murmurando mirando el objeto de reojo.

-¿Actuaste así ese día por eso...?-

-No exactamente... –

-¿Entonces? – La voz de Misty ya no contenía la hostilidad con la cuál lo había recibido, parecía más serena y dispuesta a escucharlo, aunque lo que menos quería él era acordarse de aquello.

-No... – Se detuvo antes de continuar recordando que así había comenzado todo.

-Necesito saberlo, para asegurarme que no volverá a pasar.. –

-No. No, no pasará. Ese no era yo, así no soy. – Ella lo miró con desconfianza y él suspiró accediendo a explicarle –Como te dije había planeado que todo sería perfecto ese día. Trabajé muy duro para lograrlo e imaginaba constantemente como sería y como se sentirían cada una de las cosas logradas. Pero nada salió bien. Pensar que para lo único que me había preparado fracasé, me hizo creer que no podía lograr nada por más que me esforzara... –

-¿Y que tengo que ver con eso? –

-No quería darte el anillo como un perdedor.... quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí... –

-No tenías que ganar una estúpida Liga para... – Comenzó ofendida por la insinuación de superficialidad. 

-Lo sé, es algo que yo quería darte. Una imagen perfecta. –

-Ash, yo... –

-¿Puedes perdonarme, al menos? –

            Sin responderle se acercó aún más y con un delicado movimiento apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador seguida de su mano con la caja. Él mantuvo sus manos fijas al costado de su cuerpo confundido por la situación y temeroso de hacer algo.

-No estés tan nervioso. – Rió ella sintiendo el acelerado latido y la alterada respiración de él. Se separó mirándolo a los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente –Te perdono, Ash. –

            Suspiró aliviado y de apoco comenzó a calmarse...

-Bueno, ¿Vas a ponerme el cintillo, o no? –

-Pero... –

-¿Te arrepentiste? –

-No...... Es que no entiendo.... – LA miró sorprendido mientras ella reía de su 'torpeza' como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No hay mucho que entender. – Replicó cuando cesó su risa.

-¿Y qué es tan gracioso? –

-Nada en realidad, solo liberaba la tensión. –

-Ah... –

-Pero hablaba en serio sobre el anillo. –

-¿Sabes? Eres una persona muy confusa. – Extendió su mano temblorosa sacando el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Misty sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-También te Amo, Ash. –

            Nunca en todos los años que lo conoció le había visto sonreír de esa forma, el rostro iluminado de felicidad y los ojos brillosos de emoción. Expresión que ella también tenía al borrar por completo el año triste y depresivo que había pasado.

            Con un movimiento brusco la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas riendo casi histéricamente...

-Ya basta, Ash… - Él no le prestó atención, pues a pesar de la orden, ella reía de igual forma –En serio, Bájame! –

            Detuvo las vueltas, pero no la soltó. Con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Misty la acercó suavemente hacia él y apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola fijamente viendo en sus ojos la reciprocidad de sus emociones.

-Al fin, todo es perfecto… - Sin saber como responderle comenzó a levantar su cabeza buscando con sus labios los de su "Prometido", pero cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse, el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos, de igual forma ella pretendía ignorar el sonido pero Ash la detuvo –Debes atender, Misty… -

            Mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina hacia el teléfono repetía la frase entre dientes…

-Mataré a quien esté llamando ahora… - Levantó el tubo con violencia y con un enfadado tono contestó –Hola! –

-Misty? – Resopló con furia y se masajeó la frente tratando de calmarse.

-Brock… hola. – Saludo encendiendo el video.

-Llamó la Señora Ketchum, quiere darle una fiesta sorpresa a Ash. – Levantó la mirada al Maestro, quien ya no estaría sorprendido al llegar a su casa –Y…. pensé que podríamos ir….. Tal vez  ustedes puedan reconciliarse. –

-¿Reconciliarnos? – Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia y jugando con su anillo lo acercó a la pantalla para que el criador lo notara –Estoy ocupada para preocuparme por eso. –

-¿Qué es eso? –

-Un anillo… -

-Me di cuenta…. ¿Quién?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo? – Broca parecía asustado, algo que les resultaba divertido a los dos jóvenes. 

-Mi novio. Poniéndolo en mi dedo. Hoy ¿Algo más? –

-Pero Misty, ¿Y Ash? –

-¿Debería saberlo? –

-Yo sé que estás enamorada de él…. Eso está mal… -

-La verdad que no me importa… - Intervino Ash acercándose al teléfono sin ser visto por Brock.

-Es un cretino, Misty. – Le susurró el criador suponiendo que no le escucharía el "Novio" de Misty.

-No hables así. Ni sabes quien es. –

-No necesito saberlo. – Ash sonrió apareciendo junto a Misty en la pantalla y abrazándola viendo la sorprendida expresión del criador del otro lado.

-¿Soy un cretino, Brock? –

-ASH! –

-Si nos disculpas… -Comenzó Misty -… Estamos algo ocupados. – Y cortó la comunicación sin despedirse de su amigo.

-¿Crees que se enoje por eso? –

-No. Lo entenderá… -

            Regresando a sus acciones antes de ser interrumpidos volvieron a acercarse el uno al otro, pero una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella y tomándole los brazos lo aprisionó contra el escritorio…

-¿Qué haces? – Sin responderle lo besó, soltando lentamente la presión en los bazos y poniendo sus manos a los costados del rostro de Ash. Adaptándose al beso la acercó aún más usando el mueble como apoyo para ambos.

            A lo lejos se escuchaba el final del video, cuando Ash ya estaba listo para marcharse victorioso de la Liga…

_-Señor Ketchum… ¿Qué hará ahora que logró ser Maestro Pokémon? –_

_-Este solo fue el primer paso de una vida perfecta – Respondió antes de colgar su mochila en el hombro opuesto del que reposaba su pikachu._

_-Sin dudas. – Comenzó el notero acomodándose sus anteojos cuadrados y hablándole a la cámara –Es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo… -_

FIN

AMBER MIST

Terminó! Espero les haya gustado.

 Muchas Gracias a Todos por los review.


End file.
